Wish You Were Here, Hermione?
by Sparkler Girl
Summary: Hermione recieves an unexpected letter and is whisked away to Florida with her muggle cousin. While there, she realises her biggest problem isn't getting Fred and George complimetary USA toilet seats...
1. Owl Post

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Hope it goes well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter among other things. **

'Books…quills…parchment…books…ink…books…' Hermione muttered under her breath as she checked her school bag as she did as usual every morning in her dormitory before heading down to breakfast. Parvati and Lavender jammed their things into their satchels last minute and threw them over their shoulder. They always did this; Hermione found it frustrating that they had the nerve not only to be so careless but to gossip loudly so she couldn't think straight.

'…and she got away with it!' Parvati was heralding to Lavender, her eyes wide with astonishment. Lavender gasped as she closed her bag shut.

'Really?'

'Yeah, she did get a telling off from McGonagall though but at the end of the day, she'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey at some point to get her eyes the right colour again. I mean, _I would never _walk around with aubergine irises!' She laughed cruelly.

Hermione clucked her tongue from the other side of the room. She needn't hear anymore of this waffle. It was almost half eight already. She set off for the Great Hall with her heavy satchel banging against her hips with a sense of great preparation.

She sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny who was already there and helped herself to toast.

Five minutes later, Ron and Harry arrived and sat either side of her (Ron shoved Ginny out of the way). 'What's up?' Hermione said automatically, seeing the discomfort in their faces.

'We were up until three AM doing that potions homework,' Harry muttered, reaching for the crumpets.

'Try working on spineless bits of fluff that have no magical properties what-so-ever and staying up late to write 1000 words about the gits!' Ron snapped.

'Ron, _Harry_,' Hermione sighed, looking from one to the other as she said their respective names, 'we had a whole two weeks to do that essay! That's quite reasonable!'

'Nothing's reasonable if Snape's involved!' said Harry, ripping the crust off some new found toast on his plate. 'That wasn't the only assignment he gave us, Hermione, remember? We had that loach thing to hand in a week ago and then there was the barnacle brain practical…'

'You talk as if you didn't have any time to do anything!' Hermione said curiously.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other, gave a knowing tired look and left it at that. 'Oh well, never mind,' Hermione snapped, accidentally on purpose knocking Ron's arm to get to the marmalade. 'It won't be me getting the punish-' She had to stop there because the noise of the many hundred owls entering the hall flapped so noisily it was impossible to talk.

She sighed and bit into her toast but almost spluttered it out when Hedwig arrived in front of her.

'Hey – over here!' Harry waved in a drunken like state, eyes barely open but his arm moving feebly to Hedwig to post him the letter clutched in her beak. However, the snowy white owl blinked absent-mindedly at Hermione as if waiting for her to open the letter. Hermione took the envelope from her and gave a small smile. Hedwig hooted loftily and shook her feathers as if nothing strange had happened. She then gobbled down some of Ron's bacon (Ron would have objected but currently he was snoozing on top of his potions book).

Harry watched, interested, as Hermione opened the envelope and read its contents. Her eyebrows seemed to move steadily higher into her fringe as she read further on. 'Why's Hedwig sending you stuff?' He complained. Hedwig hooted at him almost amusingly.

Hermione shushed him while she read the last lines of the letter. 'Oh, really?' She finally said, giving Harry the letter to look at. Harry took it over Ron's head (who was snoring loudly) and read it eagerly.

_Dear Hermione_

_How are you doing at Hogwarts? (Or whatever it's called) Your mum came round last Sunday and said you were having the time of your life and that you were totally adapted to its lifestyle. I wish I could see it sometime – but I guess you have to be a witch/wizard to have that opportunity._

_Anyway, I write to tell you that my family's annual trip to Florida is set for the 23__rd__ February next year. I write not to boast about it but to ask if you would possibly like to come with us this time since you've never been to America before. Don't worry – it's during half term so you won't miss any classes. Or will you? You'll have to tell me your term dates and things. Its three months away anyway so you've got plenty of time to decide. _

_Your mum and dad thinks it's a good idea – it'll give us a chance to catch up and get to know each other more about our current lives. Please write back to me soon._

_Love_

_Cassie xxx_

_PS: That's strange! I was about to take this to the post office when a white owl came swooping through my bedroom window. I was a bit shocked – I went to tell dad there was a bird on my desk when he suggested it could be an omen to deliver your letter. I rang your mum and she said owls are really good at posting letters to the wizarding world so here I am, scribbling away while this beautiful creature stares at me adoringly as though itching to send this letter to you. I guess you'll have to explain to me how owl post works when we next meet up – hopefully February! Bye for now cousin!_

Harry finished reading the letter and looked up at Hermione, confused. 'Cousin? I'm guessing she's a muggle. Why the face Hermione?'

Hermione was staring into space but quickly came out of her trance. She pointed at the letter. 'Yeah, that's my cousin – Cassie Granger. Her dad and mine are brothers. Both dentists. But Uncle Robert has always spoilt her rotten. When we were growing up, she always had the best of everything. Nothing she wanted she didn't have.'

Harry nodded; quickly being reminded of Dudley.

'Anyway,' Hermione went on, 'we were never close at all. I was always interested in my studies at school and she was out and about going to parties and going on holidays and what have you. We never connected. So _why _is she contacting me all of a sudden?'

'How did she take it when she found out you were a witch?' Harry asked bluntly, nudging Ron as he tried to wake him up in time for potions.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 'I guess she was happy for me but didn't really understand. I recall my mum telling me that she kept asking her parents to go to 'magic school' too. It took about a year before she realised it was a serious whole new world. Since starting at Hogwarts I've only met her twice during the holidays.'

The bell rang and Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron's robes and pulled him up. The Great Hall was filled with the sound of scraping benches and hurried footsteps. 'Florida though…' Harry said to her, a grin on his face 'can't be bad can it? She goes every year? You should go if you've never been. It'll be a treat!'

'WHAT?' Hermione hissed loudly at him. 'And miss a week of crucial revision time?'

'Man, Hermione go and have a good time with your cousin,' Ron muttered sleepily.

'Ron? How long have you been awake?' Harry said, trying hard not to laugh.

'Long enough,' Ron grinned and both Harry and Hermione let go of him.

'Honestly,' Hermione sighed as they arrived outside the dungeons where their fellow Gryffindors were gathered along with the Slytherins. 'It's not a case of meeting my cousin and patching it up with her. I can't just go dallying off to the States when we have exams almost straight after!'

'Three months after,' Ron pointed out.

Hermione glared at him and folded her arms, knowing she wasn't going to win the battle. 'I'm going to write to my mum and ask her about this. It's very fishy!'

'Yeah and ask her why Hedwig was sent for the job!' Harry said. 'I'm rather surprised that a normal school owl would show up at a muggle's house let alone Hedwig!'

The trio didn't have time to ponder on owl post triviality however, since Snape swept into sight. The potions class entered the dungeon for their lesson – Harry and Ron clutching their last minute homework protectively and Hermione musing over her morning letter.

**A/N: How's it going so far? I admit it didn't turn out the best I hoped it would but I did write it late at night lol. Please R&R! Thank you! X**


	2. Farewell Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

'Bye Hermione!' Ron grinned, arm waving madly as he and Harry saw Hermione off in the Entrance Hall. Hermione was glowering at him, not in the mood to bear his positive attitude. It was nine o'clock in the morning of February 22nd and frost was touching the grounds of the school. It was a Saturday so most of the students were still in bed.

Professor McGonagall was standing next to Hermione and her trunk, writing on a piece of parchment hurriedly, concentrating on her quill.

Harry jammed one of his hands out of his pockets to shake Hermione's hand. 'Have fun, OK? And bring back loads of pictures!'

'Ones that move. I can't stand muggle photos!' Ron muttered.

Hermione scowled. She was wrapped up warmly in her scarf and winter coat. 'You'll be lucky to get a Disney pen!'

'A what pen?' Ron asked, interested.

'It's a theme park based on animated films,' Harry explained. 'But the Dursleys didn't let me watch them. Too much fantasy in them I reckon.'

'Animated what?' Ron said, even more dumbstruck. 'I think dad told me about films and stuff. It's like TV isn't it? How can they be animated though if muggles can't grasp animated photos?'

'It's not literally animated,' Hermione sighed. 'They're cartoons. People called animators draw different pictures to make an illusion – the drawings appear to move if you put so many after the other.'

'Oh,' Ron said, interested at the prospect of these films. 'Sounds cool.'

'Alright Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall suddenly said, handing her the piece of parchment. 'Both Professor Dumbledore and I have signed this for you. Remember; it's a special notice to let you go abroad during the school holidays. It clearly states that you are not allowed to use magic under precaution except for the usual allowances. Have you got that, Miss Granger? It's very important!'

'Yes, Professor,' Hermione said seriously, pocketing it.

'So you're going with relatives who are muggles but know of your secret?'

'Yes,' she said.

'It shouldn't be hard for you to study then, just make sure you use NO magic and you'll be fine. It's bad enough to be caught using it in our own country but when you're abroad…it's often difficult to get home without a representative of the ministry of Magic to get involved and come over to help you with the case. Anyway,' she sighed, taking in Hermione's luggage. 'Have a good time, I suppose. See you next week Miss Granger!' She swept away back into the Great Hall.

'HERMIONE!!'

Ron, Harry and Hermione jumped out of their skins as two violently red headed boys stampeded down the stairs. Fred and George skidded to a halt beside them, taking deep breaths and panting heavily. Fred was the first to speak, 'thank…goodness! We didn't think we'd…get to you…in time!'

'What?' Ron looked at them curiously. 'You said bye to her last night!'

'Yeah but we forgot to ask you something…we slept in, the idiots we are…' George rasped on.

'Spit it out then,' Harry smiled at them.

'Yes Sir,' George looked at Hermione. 'We would be really honoured Hermione if you could possibly…'

'I'm not bringing back American toilet roll for you!' Hermione said quickly, going pink.

Fred blinked at her. 'No! No, we're thinking of something a little more robust this time!'

'We want a proper toilet!' George said, biting his lip to stop himself laughing.

'What?' Hermione said, dumb founded. 'You expect me to bring you…?'

'Yeah, if you wouldn't mind!' Fred said, beaming. 'Just a little shrinking charm that would do the trick!'

'Oh yeah?' Said Ron humorously. 'She's not allowed to use magic. McGonagall said.'

'Oh, Hermione remember what happened at dinner last night?' Fred begged. 'We brought some food up from the kitchens and we had a real party for your leaving.'

'It was a batch of deep fried burgers, fries and milkshakes!' Hermione scoffed.

'Yeah…to get us all in the American spirit!' The twins said, grinning like butter wouldn't melt.

'Well thank you but I guess you'll have to settle for Disney pens.' Hermione said briskly, picking up her trunk because Hagrid was waiting for her outside the door. 'See you all next week!' She waved at them as Ron and Harry yelled 'GOOD LUCK!' And the twins sulked, waving miserably.

'Alrigh', Hermione?' Hagrid gruffed, picking up the trunk for her. 'Leavin' are yer? Goin' to the States for a week? You better ruddy get me one of them pens that light up. Classic they are,' he laughed, making his beard quiver.

Hermione sighed as they walked across the grounds towards Hogsmeade. 'I wish I wasn't going Hagrid. But mum forced me in the end. Told me I need a break and to get together with my cousin. Like I care!'

'Aw, Hermione!' said Hagrid tenderly. 'That's family for yer. But you gotta break the ice sometime eh?'

They moved in silence after that and when they reached the train station, Hagrid settled her trunk down for her. 'The train will be 'ere in a minute. The residents of Hogsmeade like to use the express during term time to get to London if they can't apparate or 'ave kid's yer know.'

'I know Hagrid. I've read _Hogwarts: A History_, it has a full chapter on how the train operates.'

'Ah,' said Hagrid, a little deflated that his information wasn't news to her. 'Well, 'ere it is!' He beamed, as they saw white smoke chugging through the air through the trees. 'I'll 'elp yer with your trunk and I guess I'll be seein' yer next week!' He smiled at her.

As the hills rolled by and the landscape became finer, Hermione's stomach became tighter and tighter. How would she cope in Florida for a week with her cousin? The girl who, the same age as her, treated her like filth as they were growing up? The outskirts of London came into view. It was nearly time…

Finally, the Hogwarts Express rolled to a stop and steam puffed out of its engine after a long day's travel. Hermione eased her way out, put her trunk on a trolley and ran through to Kings Cross Station.

Her mother and father were there to greet her. 'Hello honey!' Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione smiled and breathed in her mother's perfume.

'It's good to see you!' She smiled up at them. They smiled back with perfect dentist teeth. 'Guess who wanted to come with us?' Her dad beamed.

Before Hermione had the chance to ask, a loud scream hailed a girl's arrival.

'HERMIONE!' Twice that day her own name made her jump out of her skin.

'Hi Cass-' Her cousin pulled her into an almighty hug; nearly strangling her. Cassie's hair was brown too and naturally bushy but she made sure it was always straight by using rollers and hair products everyday. She was a clear two inches shorter then Hermione and her eyes were a light shade of aqua that sparkled happily.

She pulled away and looked up at her cousin. 'Are you alright? How are you? It's great to see you. When are we going home? Are you staying at mine tonight? You have to because the flight's dead early. Do you want to know what Florida's like? You've never been have you? We're staying in a villa. Daddy made sure we're sharing rooms! Come on…'

Hermione nodded vigorously, as Cassie pulled her along, out of the train station. She clenched her teeth and prayed the next seven days would go faster then flying by floo powder.


	3. Lift off!

'I can't stand anymore of this!' Hermione quivered under her bed sheets. She was sleeping in her cousin's spare room tonight but Cassie insisted on having a proper sleepover which annoyed Hermione because they had to get up in five hours.

Cassie was busy bringing in sweets and pop, running up and down from the kitchen. Finally, on her third trip, she dropped the last mini pile of crisps at the end of Hermione's bed.

'I'm sooo looking forward to tomorrow!' Cassie laughed, jumping onto Hermione's mattress and sending a bag of popcorn to go flying into her cousin's face. 'Especially with you around! We can go on the log flumes and all the amazing rides every single day!'

Hermione's lip twitched but she restrained herself from grunting. Cassie had spent the entire evening after dinner to coax her into doing a little magic. And Hermione had spent the entire evening explaining that she wasn't allowed.

So Cassie merely sulked until her parents suggested they watch the Disney Theme Park DVD in the lounge to get the girls in the holiday mood. Cassie smirked all the way through it; Hermione knew she was gloating about knowing the place already.

Finally, Cassie had a major sugar rush and dropped off to sleep on Hermione's floor – without blankets. Hermione (having had only a pear drop) grinned and went to sleep herself.

It was a marvellous decision; Cassie almost slept in and her dad had a go at her for having sweets after dinner. The Grangers were rushing around getting suitcases together and finally they were in Uncle Robert's Mercedes heading for Heathrow airport.

Cassie was still sulking in the transit lounge but Hermione ignored her whining by pulling out a magazine (she couldn't read a magic book in an airport). 'Hey – I wanted to read that first!' Cassie snapped at her cousin.

'Cassie! Hermione bought that with her own money!' Her mum, aunty Jane, hissed quietly, sensing another tantrum coming on.

'You can have it on the plane,' Hermione said in a bitter sweet voice. This didn't meet Cassie's expectations and she ripped open her breakfast (a blueberry muffin). 'Still not fair, you have all them stupid books to read. What's the point of working while you're on holiday?'

'If you studied half as hard at school as Hermione does on magic, you would be the next Prime Minister young lady!' Aunty Jane said, annoyed.

Hermione blushed and hid behind her magazine. Actually, it was quite interesting to read up on what muggle celebrities were up to nowadays. Interesting…not entertaining. The things these girls got up to made Cassie look like an angel.

An hour later, they were on the plane ready for take off. Hermione got the window seat as her aunt and uncle thought it was only fair as Cassie got it every year. She looked outside and thought only of Hogwarts. What would Harry and Ron be doing right now? Asleep probably, being half term. Rain lashed down her window and she sighed, putting her hand up to the glass. She knew she was going to miss them and wondered if Fred and George were still having a strop about not getting a toilet seat from Florida…

Cassie glared at her while she smiled to herself. 'Finally looking forward to it, are you?' She was obviously annoyed that Hermione let her sleep in.

'I'm just thinking about my school,' Hermione muttered as the engines below heated up and a vibrating sensation ran through the plane.

Cassie sniffed and rested her head back on her seat. 'I hate school. Wish I was a witch – then I could take my anger out on those that deserve it!' She cackled. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well I know which house you would be in then…' she muttered unpleasantly, staring at the blurred runway outside as the tyres finally left the ground.

_Nine hours cooped up with this thing! _Hermione groaned to herself. Somewhere, miles below, she was leaving the only place she could ever care about.


	4. Jetlag

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Harry Potter related (except merchandise of course)**

**BTW: I know this story sucks but please can you review after you read? Thanks!**

The Grangers had landed in sunny Florida. At once, as Hermione came through the airport gates to the taxi runway, she did a double take. It was so hot! This was nothing like France at all – it was certainly about one hundred degrees hotter! Cassie bounced beside her, flashing her new designer sunglasses in front of her face. 'You better put yours on!' She said matter of factly, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and prayed that this week would go as quickly as possible.

The ride in the rented Hummer was easier then sitting on the plane. Cassie fell asleep and snored all the way to the villa. Hermione took this chance to look outside her window and gaze at the amazing scenery. She had to admit; Ron would be so jealous! She giggled when a frowning, freckly Ron popped into her head on a Florida beach, complaining about the heat and the lack of quidditch related activities.

It was night when they arrived in their villa, grasshoppers were chanting in the long grass, stars were popping out one by one and the unfamiliar humidity left a strange damp sensation in Hermione's bushy hair. Everyone was so tired after the day's journey that they all decided to go to bed more or less straight away.

'Goodnight girls!' Aunt Jane kissed them both on the cheek and closed their doors with a silent snap. Cassie was about to say something to Hermione, but suddenly her mouth drooped in a lazy fashion and she shrugged her shoulders, muttered ''night' and dropped to sleep like a stone.

Hermione climbed into her own bed beside her cousin's and didn't get five minutes to think before, she too, fell asleep.

It was still dark when Hermione opened her eyes again. She checked the time on her wristwatch and read: 6AM. She groaned; she had already set her watch five hours behind and she was dreading welcoming the time difference. But she couldn't get back to sleep so she crept out of bed, opened her suitcase and pulled out one of her spell books. She tip-toed over to the door, all the while hearing Cassie snore loudly and preceded to the lounge to get to grips with her favourite activity. An hour later, her aunt and Uncle came out of their room, muttered 'good morning' and talked among themselves.

Then, her aunt said, 'Hermione dear, do you want to come with us to get some shopping for breakfast?'

'Alright,' Hermione beamed, gladly wanting to go for a refreshing walk. Boy was she wrong. It wasn't refreshing at all. At 8AM the sun was already roasting and she just about managed to heave herself along a stretch of sidewalk to the near grocery shop with her family. 'OK girls, we will get the essentials. You can wonder around and pick something you fancy having as a snack for this afternoon!' Aunt Jane smiled at them as she and her husband grabbed a shopping basket and walked around. Cassie straightened her shoulders and led Hermione down a sweet aisle.

'They make everything jumbo sized over here, but they usually sell some British snacks…' she twirled her finger around some items as she said this.

Hermione rolled her eyes, secretly longing for some cauldron cakes.

Finally, she decided on some skittles as these were her favourite sweets as a child. The four of them paid for their shopping and marched back to the villa – the sun more unbearable then ever.

'Are there witches and wizards all over the world?' Cassie asked Hermione, eyeing up a few kids playing on their skateboards.

'Yes, there are.' Hermione answered.

'Hmm,' Cassie pondered, 'I wonder how they cope in this weather? I mean, you all wear robes and things don't you?'

Hermione was quite taken aback by this information from her cousin. 'Yeah, how did you know that?'

'I heard my mum and your mum talking about it once,' she sighed.

Hermione smiled approvingly. 'Well, I imagine American witches and wizards, like the ones in other hot countries, find appropriate clothing. My friends, the Weasleys, put spells on their garments in the summer so they are breezier…'

'The _who_?' Cassie said with a slight snort.

'The Weasleys,' Hermione repeated, frowning.

Cassie burst out laughing. 'What a funny name! Do they all have weird names like that?' She asked as they reached the front door of their villa.

'Cassie, I hope you aren't being rude!' Aunt Jane snapped.

'I'm not!' Cassie expressed indignantly. 'I don't know anything about them so how should I know?'

'Well, be a bit more polite please!' Her mother said a little sternly.

Hermione had to endure a very active cousin for the rest of the day as Cassie bounced around the swimming pool, lounge, bedroom, kitchen and garden. 'Come _on _Hermione! Let's play volleyball in the pool!' She exasperated for the umpteenth time after lunch.

'I told you, I want to read!'

'You're so boring!'

'Enough of that Cassie!' Uncle Robert snapped as he flicked through the TV channels in a comfy chair. 'I hope you're not as rude when we go to Disney tomorrow!'

Cassie rolled her eyes and left the room, sniggering at Hermione. Hermione didn't know what she was sniggering at, but she soon found out. On her way to the bathroom, she passed the mirror in the hall and gaped at her reflection. Her hair wasn't just untamed, it was a freaking mess! It stuck out like she had been struck by lightening. 'Oh my!' She panicked.


	5. You Are Not Alone

**Disclaimer: What is that mysterious ticking noise? It is my mind frustrated that I don't own Harry Potter!**

Hermione gulped at her reflection. She held up one strand of hair while staring at herself. It was wild, unkempt and seemed to be full of static. She made a sudden motion with her hands on her hair; she tied it down and ran to her bedroom. She shut the door and hopped around on the spot. 'What should I do?' She quivered under her breath, her first thought would be to whip out her wand and perform a simple straightening spell but she couldn't do that under the conditions…

She dived into her suitcase and pulled out a spell book of potions. She flipped through its contents and found what she was looking for: A potion for immediate bodily effect in certain climates. Her heart pounded as she realised what would happen if she was caught. Of course, potions were not added to the list of banned spell work for students abroad. It was dead easy to use anyway.

Hermione set about the villa looking for ingredients. She needed ten things and seven of them would definitely not be found in a muggle home. She knew it would be useless. Never-the-less, she put the chocolate chunks, shampoo and pond weed under her bed for future reference.

The next day dawned with a dark cloud over Hermione's head. She was trying hard to leave her hair alone but it continued to look like something out of a Frankenstein film, so she merely bobbled it up and set out to the Hummer with the rest of the family. The ride to Disney World took half an hour and Hermione wasn't really looking forward to it. Cassie, on the other hand, was completely dazzled.

'You know, I'm going to show you all the rides first and then we can go get some burgers or something!' She quipped gleefully.

'Sounds good in that order,' Hermione had to admit.

Uncle Robert pulled into the immense car park and they strode over to the park gates. Hermione felt really weird in her shorts and t-shirt. She remembered Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giving her a few tips on how to shave her legs and apply make up evenly for a sun kissed glow…or something like that. In the end, they realised their efforts were wasted so they sulkily showed her a simple charm to remove body hair by a simple flick of her wand. They managed to do this the night before she left Hogwarts.

'Come on, Hermione! Let's go on Space Mountain!' Cassie cheered, fully in her element.

For the next three hours Hermione Granger was attempting to have fun. But soon she couldn't face any more Space Mountain or anything of the like so she flopped down on a bench, shaded by a large umbrella and ordered a coca cola from the nearby bar. Cassie joined her and sucked happily on her fanta.

That's when Hermione heard it;

'Hey! Not all those Chocolate frogs are for you, you know!'

'Shush! Keep your voice down!'

'Sorry! I just want at least one of them!'

Hermione turned round and saw four teenagers sitting round a benched table like their own. They spoke with American accents and they seemed like perfectly normal muggles. One of them, a girl, frowned at a guy in front of her.

'Give them here!'

'What you looking at?' Cassie had spotted Hermione looking at the group behind them.

'Nothing,' she said quickly.

Cassie looked suspiciously at her but continued to suck on her straw. Hermione kept peering out the corner of her eye towards the group. Had she misheard them?

They all got up and headed away from the table towards a ride.

Hermione stood up too and followed them curiously. There were two girls and two boys; they looked the same age of about seventeen. One of the girls stopped to tie a shoelace and the others hung back, waiting for her. Hermione approached them. 'Hello,' she said sweetly.

They looked up at her. 'Hi!' One of the guys grinned, looking particularly amused at her hair.

'May I have a chocolate frog?' She grinned sheepishly.

One by one they looked at her with mouths hanging open. 'What?' One of the girls managed to squeak.

Hermione extended her arm and said, 'I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a student at Hogwarts!'


	6. Fun Abroad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

It took a while before the American group realised what she just said. Hermione still had her hand stretched out, smiling. Then the guy that had laughed at her hair took out his and shook it.

'Hogwarts!' he exclaimed, beaming. Hermione sighed with relieved; so they _were_ really wizards!

'Oh my gosh!' The girl that tied her shoelace said. 'What are you doing here?' She asked curiously.

They all looked at her as though she was one of the Disney Performers at the theme park; with immense excitement.

Hermione laughed and put her hand automatically back to her hair. 'I'm on holiday!' She explained.

'Oh!' The other girl grinned. 'So are we! We're on vacation – well, sort of!'

'We've just finished school and we're travelling round the country for a year!' The last guy said, folding his arms.

'Are you?' Hermione said, fascinated.

'Yeah, it's really fun! And we've only just started…'

'HERMIONE!'

Hermione groaned and turned round to see Cassie skipping towards her. 'Hi,' she said with the smallest hint of flirting at one of the guys. He grinned too.

'Hi! You go to Hogwarts too?' He asked her nicely.

Cassie stared at him as though she was asked a filthy question. 'Excuse me?'

'She's my cousin, she's a muggle.' Hermione explained.

The group 'oh'd' again and one of the girls giggled behind her hand.

Cassie flinched as though electrocuted. 'You _told_ them about-?'

'Yeah, because they're wizards too!' Hermione said cheerfully.

The laughing guy pointed at himself and said, 'I'm Brian!'

The other guy said, 'Chad.'

'Louise,' said the girl with the shoelaces.

'Sara,' the last girl grinned.

'Do you want to hang out with us?' Brian winked at Hermione, who blushed.

'Yeah, it would be cool to know how things are going at Hogwarts!' Sara brightened. 'How's Old Dumbledore doing?'

'Yeah, good!' Hermione laughed. Cassie was looking very putout that she didn't understand any of this stuff. 'Why don't you go back with your parents, Cassie? They've saved seats for the parade haven't they?'

'Well…' Cassie said but Hermione talked her into going, though she didn't go quietly. She threw her drink on the ground and stomped off.

'Woah, she seems…unpleasant!' Louise raised her eyebrow after Cassie's heated temper.

'Tell me about it!' Hermione answered. 'OK, where shall we go?'

Hermione loved spending the day with these guys, they were so smart and probably the only people around who shared the same interests as her. They joked about wizard stories and everything they could put into one conversation about spells.

Brian and Chad were brothers who lived in Salem, funny enough, and came from an old American family of warlocks and witches. Louise and Sara were not related, but life long friends who both came from San Francisco – and they were muggle-borns just like Hermione. 'We obviously can't tell you the whereabouts of our old school,' Brian whispered to her as the girls were playing a game of water pistols at a stall.

'Oh, that's alright,' said Hermione breezily. 'I'll find out soon enough when I look it up in a book!'

Brian grinned at her and looked at the time. 'It's five o'clock. Didn't you say your aunt and uncle were meeting you outside the gates around now?'

'Oh yes,' Hermione mumbled, her stomach forming a tight knot. 'well it was good meeting you guys!'

'We'll see you again, Hermione!' Laura hugged her. 'We can apparate straight to your house! Do you wanna do that?'

'Sure, I see no reason why not!' Hermione laughed as she walked away.

'Bye guys!'

'Don't tell me you spent the entire day with those dorks?' Cassie fumed as they drove back to their villa in the Hummer.

'With who?' Aunt Jane turned round in her seat to look at them.

'Hermione was talking to some American freaks.'

'They're not freaks! They're witches and wizards!'

'Exactly,' Cassie mumbled.

Aunt Jane rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

'Don't tell me your jealous of Hermione now, Cassie!'

Cassie fumed and didn't talk to Hermione for the rest of the day.


	7. Owls and Sea Lions

**Disclaimer: I don't even own Harry Potter, leave me alone!**

It was early in the morning, the squirrels were chasing each other around the willow tree and Hermione sat in the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear at their playfulness, eating her bowl of cheerios.

The plan for the Grangers today was to go to Sea World. This actually sounded like fun to Hermione, so she did her best last night to enjoy the tedious tantrums of her cousin. She couldn't stop thinking about the students she met yesterday. Louise, Sara, Chad and Brian would be popping in any minute now…

Cassie emerged into the kitchen with the usual sulk. Hermione swallowed her cereal and gazed at her. 'What's wrong, Cassie?'

'I couldn't sleep. Stupid heat.' She flinched as she pulled down a cereal bowl from the shelf. 'The air conditioning wouldn't work!'

'Really? I slept like a baby!' Hermione mused, remembering the cool sensation of the air conditioning last night.

Cassie rolled her eyes and deposited her bowl on the table beside her. 'What are you so happy about, anyway?'

'My friends are coming over!' Hermione grinned.

'_Friends_?' Cassie snorted. 'You mean those freaks we met yesterday?'

'Why are they freaks?'

'Because they're…' Cassie stopped mid sentence and looked viciously up at Hermione. 'Nothing,' she mumbled.

_BANG!_

Cassie screamed and cheerios went flying everywhere. 'Earthquake!' She shrieked, hiding under the table. But Hermione looked puzzled…she knew that sound! She got up from the table and went over to the sliding doors leading out to the pool. She saw four hands waving cheekily at her. She waved back.

'They're here!' Hermione announced. She drew back the door and went down to greet them.

'Hey! What's up, Hermione?' Brian grinned.

'Great! You guys OK?' Hermione blushed.

'Yeah, totally!' Sara grinned brightly. 'Is that er…your cousin over there, wetting her pants?'

Hermione turned round and saw Cassie blush a violent shade of red that only Ron could defy and she scampered to her room as quick as lightening.

'I think you scared her!'

'That's muggle's for you,' Chad shrugged, to which both Sara and Louise hit him hard.

'We were thinking, since you can't do magic outside of school, we'd help you out a bit!' Sara said to Hermione.

Hermione gazed at them. Like what?'

'Well, like this!' And Chad pulled out his wand, waved it around and pointed it at Hermione's hair.

She felt every strand from root to tip straighten out as if commanding the wand. It felt much lighter, and free of the humidity. She touched it with her fingers; it was smooth and silky. 'Gosh, thanks!' Hermione smiled. 'That's so much better!'

'You look gorgeous, honey!' Louise clapped her hands happily.

That day, Hermione went to Sea World with her family and the American teens followed (apparating of course!). Hermione noticed as she spent more time with them, she felt less and less homesick. The boys were showing off most of the time with their wand craft and the girls were gossiping with Hermione about the wizarding world.

'…yeah, we so totally fancy Gildory Lockhart too!' Louise simpered, holding a grin. 'Whatever happened to him anyway, he stopped writing his books!'

'Oh yeah, lost his mind apparently,' Hermione said regretfully. Sara and Louise sulked but brightened when they saw an owl coming towards them. 'Aww, how cute!'

'It's pretty!'

'It must have escaped from somewhere in the park!'

Hermione watched it too, but it came slowly towards them out of the sky and before she knew it, it had landed on her outstretched arm.

'Woah! She's got a letter!' Sara gasped, looking excited.

Hermione blinked. '_What_? How?' She asked the owl softly, stroking her feathers. It was a Barn owl and it looked like it travelled a long way. She ripped open the letter and examined it.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Hagrid let us communicate with his American friend who raises magical creatures, via floo powder. Me and Ron wrote this letter at Hogwarts and sent it through the fire to his mate. Hopefully he chose a speedy owl to get to you on time. On Wednesday the 26__th__ of February, we want to talk to you by floo powder at midnight your time. OK? Ron's dad has hooked us up successfully with your villa, pulling a few strings. See you then!_

_Love Harry_

Hermione reread the letter with excitement. 'I can't believe they've done this! Well, actually I can…'

'Ooh, this your boyfriend?' Louise giggled, looking at the letter. Brian's smile faded a little.

'No, he's my friend from Hogwarts! I wonder what he wants to talk to me about…'

Louise and Sara looked at each other and burst out laughing. 'Hermione's got a boyfriend!'

'It's not like that!' Hermione couldn't help but grin too.


	8. Through the Fire

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter…not mine.**

So Hermione paced herself for the excitement of seeing her friends again. Ron and Harry, of course. To her, nothing in Florida mattered. The theme parks and the whole trivia of sunshine and bliss that her Aunt and Uncle had come to savour didn't mean a thing. But now at last, she could be happy. The American foursome were absolutely delightful; apparently it had been Chad and Sara who had sneaked up to her villa in the night and put a charm on the air conditioning so that it only worked for Hermione. Cassie muttered goodnight to her parents and shunted past Hermione for bed which, unbeknown to her, would be an absolute nightmare again.

It was of course quite mean of them to do that…but Hermione found herself thinking about the smug look Cassie gave her cousin every time Robert and Jane talked about another trip out.

It was five minutes to midnight. She sat nervously in an arm chair that her Uncle usually occupied in the evenings. Everyone was in bed, unaware of what she was doing. Luckily, they had a fire – used mainly in the winter time when the rain came in. She stared into the fire she just made herself. The crackling and popping of hot fire made her face warm.

Then suddenly –

'HERMIONE!'

Hermione shrieked and jumped out of her chair like she'd just sat on a mouse trap. She clapped a hand over her mouth and heaved in a sigh of relief. The heads of Harry and Ron were looking amusingly at her through the flames. She sat down on her knees and grinned at them.

'Hello!' She smiled.

Ron stuck up two thumbs in reply. Harry spoke, 'we wondered how you were!'

'Never mind that, how are you able to do this? Isn't there anybody else in the Common Room?' Hermione asked perplexedly.

'Well…'

Hermione leaned in closer and straight away she got a large slobbery lick on the side of her cheek. She pulled away fast and rubbed saliva off her face. She peered closely back into the fire and saw Fang drooling on the other side.

'Dozy dog!' She heard a booming voice say in the distance. 'Shoo! Off yer go! Let Harry and Ron talk to 'ermione!'

Hermione laughed and Harry and Ron pulled themselves back into the flames, laughing heartily.

'So you're in Hagrid's cabin?'

'Yeah. It's still early here and if we did it any later, it would be harsh on you!'

'Yeah, it's like 7PM here! The Gryffindor common room is still full obviously.'

Hermione made herself more comfortable and sat cross legged on the comfy floor. 'So what do you want to talk to me about?'

'We overhead McGonagall at dinner last night that you were using magic. You're not are you?' Harry said with a frown line appearing.

'No, no!' Hermione laughed. Then she looked frightened. 'Will I be in trouble? It's not me honestly; it's these American witches and wizards I've bumped into!'

'Oh!' Harry said. But Ron looked more interested.

'You've met some wizards? Really? There's not many who live in Florida, dad said. Most of them were banished by their Ministry cos of all the arguments with each other that led to hurricanes and such, disrupting muggle's lives…'

'No, these guys are from the North!' Hermione beamed. 'They've just left their wizard school,' and so Hermione sat by the fire, explaining how she met them and what they were like.

When she finished, Harry looked pleased but Ron scowled.

'Sounds like they're using way too much magic around you! Dad said they like to do that…show off in front of foreigners and it often leads to underage wizards being in trouble…'

'I don't think they're doing it to show off!' Hermione argued.

'Hey! Your hair Hermione!' Harry pointed out. 'It's straight! Wow!' He looked very impressed.

Hermione touched it and cleared her throat. 'Brian did that for me…'

'_Brian?'_ Ron scowled at his name.

'YES Ron!' Hermione said through clenched teeth. 'He did me a favour, alright? Now go and tell Professor McGonagall that I've just made some friends, OK?'

'Yeah OK,' Harry said but Ron rolled his eyes.

'They're not beatin' yer around the bush ar' they 'ermione?' Hagrid's gruff voice called from somewhere above. Hermione snapped at this.

'NO Hagrid! Leave them alone! They're really nice people! In fact I'm seeing them again tomorrow night when I'm going with my family to see some fireworks!'

'Oh yeah that reminds me, how is Dizzy-land?' Ron asked.

'Disney World, Ron. It's OK I guess. Not my kind of thing really, you get sooo tired and I can't manage to read afterwards!' She complained.

'Oh _no_! Whatever will you do?' Ron jeered.

Hermione sighed and wanted to throw something at him. Ron got the hint and stopped talking.

'Right well, remember some people would trade anything to be where you are today Hermione!' Harry told her seriously.

'Yeah, sorry Harry…I forgot!' Hermione mumbled.

'OK, well we'd better get back before Filch comes and lynches us or something…'

'Yeah,' said Ron.

Hermione said goodbye to them and their faces washed away in the heat and dusty flames.

She sat looking at an empty fire and imagined the fury of her cousin in the morning when she would be woken up in a sweat _again_.

**A/N: BTW I don't have the same opinion as Hermione on Disney and Florida! I actually love the place!**


	9. Fizzing Fantasies

**Disclaimer: Hiya. What, oh yeah…I don't own Harry Potter and his mates!**

The Grangers planned to go to Disney's Magic Kingdom on that Thursday night for dinner, a spectacular parade and the illuminating fireworks. Hermione and Cassie spent most of the day apart, as Cassie now believed Hermione was the uncoolest person on the planet and Hermione didn't want to be in the scene of anymore tantrums. She had followed her own advise and shut herself in her room reading a few books while the others had a refreshing dip in the pool.

She was glad she had that chat with Harry and Ron, but somehow, the twisting agony in her stomach kept her thinking about her newly found friends. She was glad they all had her best interests at heart but somehow she could only think of the American wizards as friendly and helpful (in the annoying Cassie department). She hadn't heard a peep from them, however, she realised when they pulled up in the Disney car park that night. She had rather got used to the straightening charm they showed her, but now the heat and humidity were making it stand on end again and she looked like something out of a horror movie.

Cassie would have laughed herself to tears if she hadn't planned to pretend she didn't know Hermione existed.

Robert and Jane strolled into the park, hand in hand, gazing at the skylights ahead, an exciting youthful feel in their veins. Hermione looked around the packed sidewalks and inner shops and boutiques. The atmosphere was just like that of a great wizarding event (like the Quidditch World Cup for example). They reached a lovely little café with brightly coloured furniture and glittering decorations. As they sat, Hermione wondered how someone like Ron would take to the taste of muggle's interpretation of a magical world. She laughed.

She ate in a pleasant mood, it must have been the over friendly waitress that did it. With the stripey apron to the bobbed hair, and a pleasant smile, she came across all warm. Hermione ate spaghetti hungrily, a day of reading and walking certainly takes the energy out of you.

Finally, the family were ready to depart to the fun of the festivities. Cassie was actually behaving civilised and marched ahead of the group, holding out her purse in case she found anything worth purchasing. Then all of a sudden, it all went serioudly dark. An announcer on the speakers revealed that the fireworks were ready to begin in a matter of moments. The crowds dispersed further towards the platform and babbled excitedly among themselves.

'Psshh!'

Hermione jumped and turend round. Louise and Chad were grinning at her straight behind her in the crowd. 'Hey, we just thought these fireworks are pretty lame to what _we _can call fun!'

Hermione smiled. 'Yeah, you should see the stuff some of my friends get up to in school…'

'We're going to rig the platform and put some of our own fireworks in there!' Chad sniggered. 'That'll show them all a night to remember!'

Hermione frowned, 'you won't do anything dangerous, will you? Listen, my friends told me that one of my teachers has-'

'Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it!' Louise grinned. She and Chad began to move away. 'Watch that your cousin doesn't know what we're up to!'

They turned away and disappeared. Hermione glanced nervously around the increasingly loud crowd. Somehow, she knew this was all going to go pear shaped.

_WHOOSH!_

A massive firework hailed the sky and threw bright pink colour against the inky black night. People ooohed and ahhhed at the spectacle. A few more were thrown up with some entertaining music. Beside her, Hermione saw her Aunt and Uncle enjoy the event. Cassie stood with her mouth open, completely unaware of any magical giveaways. Hermione sighed and started to enjoy herself. If these were the fireworks the group had planned to use, then yes, they were wonderful!

However, something happened just then that made her blood go cold. One of the fizzing fireworks didn't stop mounting – it grew higher and higher in the sky, increasing in size and then burst into flames like combustion. A few people laughed heartily at it but then something was wrong. The flames were coming down speedily, like massive fireballs – for the crowd! Hermione screamed and the red hot fire came together to create one huge ball of firing rage. Most of the crowd noticed its descent and ran backwards, arms over their heads. At the last possible second, the fireball whoosed away and climbed back into the sky. It twirled on the spot and exploded in a massive boom that hurt Hermione's ears. The fire soon burnt out in midair replaced by acid green fizzing whizbee type cartwheels that shot into individual groups as the crowds dispersed towards the exits.

Amid all the chaos, more and more horrific fireworks began to take place. Hermione's aunt and uncle grabbed Cassie and Hemione, one in each hand, and pulled them away. It was an epidemic; the streets inside the park were filtering with people heading for the gates to the car park. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a rainbow of light and colour on and above the platform.

Cassie, too, was looking over her shoulder in amazement and tripped over an abandoned pushchair. She screamed and fell to the ground, people knocking into her. Aunt Jane gasped and tried to get back. But Cassie's legs seemed to have other ideas; they thrashed out at her and twisted around to face the platform, Cassie shouting out of pain. It looked like someone invisible was dragging her by her feet back to the platform. She screamed and waved her arms madly. Hermione gasped and dashed back to retrieve her. Aunt Jane and Uncle Robert tried to follow but the powerful stream of people kept them back.

'What are they playing at?' Hermione asked herself, jogging after Cassie's sliding body. 'Cassie! Hold out your hand!' She yelled, trying to reach her in time before one of the fireballs took her.

'I'm trying!' She yelled back. The force was too much and soon they were both back at the empty, dangerous scene. 'I can't do magic!' Hermione thought desperately. One of the burning ruby red fireworks was twisting towards them at speed like a flying phoenix.

Cassie screamed murder and Hermione felt her eyes bulging; the light of the dancing flames reflected in her glassy eyes…what could she do??


	10. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the long upload but I got a virus on my PC that wouldn't let me use the internet! I still can't – I have to use someone else's laptop to upload my stories! So here are two chapters anyway to make up for it!

* * *

Hermione could only shriek at the madness; hand to her mouth when suddenly a scream issued from below her.

'Use your wand, Hermione!'

'But I can't!' Hermione answered Cassie, shaking at the knees.

'I thought you could you use it if you were in danger or something?' Cassie yelled, a firework coming ever closer.

Hermione blinked for a second, whipped out her wand and uttered an incantation. Foamy white light blasted out of the end of her wand and headed straight to the sizzling fireworks. At once, they died away into small sparkles then finally nothing.

Hermione breathed in quite quickly, hand on heart. Cassie got up in front of her and looked around. Hermione blinked, wiping away sweat on her forehead with her arm. _How _could she be so stupid? It was exactly like the time when she freaked out in her first year, on the way to the Philosopher's stone. She, Harry and Ron were trapped in a chamber of Devil's Snare and she had been so terrified she forgot about using her wand for a moment. She looked at it now, placed it back inside her pocket and heaved a sigh of relief.

Cassie had tears in her eyes and a look of fright etched on her face. Her lip trembled and she looked at Hermione. 'Thanks,' she muttered. Hermione was about to open her mouth when a high pitched laugh cackled all around them.

With a mighty swoop of bright green smoke that appeared out of nowhere, four people emerged from the shadows. Chad, Brian, Louise and Sara were giggling insanely with each other.

'Oh man, that was hilarious! Did you see them all running away?' Chad laughed.

'Hey come on, it should be me taking all the credit!' Brian high fived him.

Hermione strided up to them and gasped. 'How could you?' She said bitterly.

'Come on, Hermione, you have to admit that was funny!' Chad grinned.

'We wouldn't have actually hurt anyone,' Louise shrugged. 'Just scare them that's all.'

'Is that what you do? Frighten the poor muggles from somewhere that is supposed to be for _children_?' Hermione spat. 'That's really low!'

'Get over it!' Chad laughed heartily. 'We do it all the time just for a laugh, and yeah what Louise said – no one gets hurt!'

Hermione only shook her head, took Cassie's hand and led her away from the group. 'Come on Cassie, let's find your mum and dad!'

Cassie didn't say anything and followed Hermione's command. The others chortled with each other still.

'And I thought she would find it hilarious!' She heard Brian shout. She gritted her teeth and tried hard not to turn round and jinx them all – she was already in a mess now with school.

After half an hour of explanations to her Aunt and Uncle, Hermione paced in front of the empty fire grate in the living area. Cassie was tucked away in bed, she had been rather quiet and longed for some peaceful sleep after her ordeal. She knew she wouldn't be in trouble – but the thought of the American Ministry questioning her about the use of incantation drove her into worry. She continued to pace and finally sat in her chair, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Her uncle came out of Cassie's bedroom and sat beside her.

'Cassie told me how you saved her. That was very brave of you, love,' he gave her a cuddle. 'What will happen to those idiots that did that tonight? It was on the news before you know. The police are trying to work out what happened. Lucky we didn't linger around long enough to get questioned…'

Hermione sighed, 'I don't know what happened to them, probably apparated somewhere by now. I can't believe someone would do something like that!' She grunted.

Uncle Robert patted her shoulder and lit a warm fire for her. 'Me and your Aunt are staying up a bit longer. Too warm in our room at the moment. Air con's not working!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, laid her head in her hand and sighed. 'Thanks,' she mumbled as he finished lighting the fire.

After he left to the kitchen to get her a hot chocolate, she heard a crack in the fire and –

'HERMIONE!'


	11. A Warm Refreshment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Hermione shrieked again and whipped round to face the fire. Hagrid's huge face and beard with poking around the flames. She scrambled to her knees and sat beside the hot ashes. 'Hi Hagrid,' she breathed.

'What you doin' over there, Hermione? Dumbledore got a message tonight about you using underage magic. That true?'

'No but yes…' Hermione gruffed, 'it was to protect my cousin! Those stupid American morons were just inconsiderate! Blasted-'

'Oh, blast ended skrewts?' A familiar yet odd voice said cheerfully beyond Hagrid's mane. A midnight blue set of robes lowered themselves next to Hagrid and a white beard came into sight. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes laughed happily 3000 miles away.

'Professor Dumbledore!' Hermione gasped, utterly perplexed that her headmaster was talking to her face to face.

'Indeed,' he said, smiling warmly. 'Now I suspected you would meet some troublesome witches and wizards in that part of the States, Miss Granger, and I understood the situation the moment I received that owl.

'Oh?' Hermione said airily, heart thumping beneath her chest. She could hear her uncle prepare the hot chocolate close by.

'Yes.' Dumbledore continued, 'it happens quite a lot down there. I believe it's the humidity that sends them a little bit excited!' He grinned. Hermione managed a small smile.

'Am I in trouble, Professor?' She asked timidly.

'Of course not,' Dumbledore waved a hand dismissively. 'The AAMS managed to sort everything out. They have a different system of finding out culprits over there, I believe!' He said gently.

'The AAMS?' Hermione asked, curiously.

'The American Association of Misused Spell work,' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'They apparated inside the park almost instantly and caught four young witches and wizards and tried out their wands to see what spell was used last.'

Hermione gasped excitedly.

'Miss Smith's and Miss Jackson's wands did not produce those fireworks,' he said.

Hermione's heart dropped in her chest.

'However, Mr McGregor's and Mr Valentino's produced all the magic that had happened this night.' Dumbledore said.

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

'They are currently being held for matters of using magic around muggles,' Dumbledore went on, 'so that means your little incantation of self defence that was recorded will not be put on your record, Miss Granger.'

'Oh, thank you! Thank you!' Hermione smiled happily.

Dumbledore chuckled and Hagrid's face lit up. 'So this means you can continue to enjoy your holiday, Miss Granger!'

'Yes, I have only two more days to go!' Hermione sighed happily. 'Then I can get back to work!'

'Surely you are not wasting your sunshine hours on imagining being back here in the frost?' Dumbledore smiled humorously.

Hermione blushed. 'This isn't my kind of-'

'Nonsense, Miss Granger. You enjoy the rest of that trip! Because I would most like to be in your sandals!' Dumbledore winked.

Hermione opened her mouth but couldn't think of what to say.

'Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are in bed, Miss Granger. It has gone three AM in the morning over here and I expect them to be tucked up and warm in the Gryffindor dormitory!' Dumbledore said cautiously.

'Of course, Sir!' Hermione nodded. 'Thanks ever so much for telling me the good news!'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Time for me to go, Miss Granger. See you bright and early Monday morning, ready to start your lessons! Hagrid, perhaps you could present me with one last cup of…'

'Hermione, here's your hot chocolate!' Uncle Robert announced as he stepped into the sitting area. He took in the strange sight in front of him and blinked uncertainly. He crouched down with the mug, blinking his eyes furiously as though he was imagining it.

'Ah!' Dumbledore smiled happily. 'Hot chocolate! Just what I could use!'

Uncle Robert looked shiftily at the mug in his hand and back at Dumbledore. 'Er…here you are?' He asked hesitantly, pushing the mug into the flames. At first, Hermione thought Dumbledore would say this was impossible but he merely took out his hand, pulled it through the flames and began drinking the chocolate. A warm sensation filled his features. 'I do like a nice warm muggle cup of chocolate!' He blushed slightly.

Hermione giggled uncontrollably and the faces of Hagrid and Dumbledore faded away, both waving at her before they disappeared.


	12. Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Early Friday morning, Hermione lay in bed, listening to the sounds outside her bedroom. Cassie had woken up much earlier which was very unusual; she seemed to sleep through anything and Hermione would end up having to bribe her out of sleep. Her cousin was apparently very emotional this morning. The clatter of cutlery and scraping of utensils told Hermione she was still furious of having to endure all this magical nonsense.

She couldn't put it off any longer, she would have to endure Cassie's rage at some point or other so shiftily made her way into her slippers and pulled on her dressing gown. She pulled on the door knob and the door creaked as she stepped out into the kitchen. Behind a smoky cooker her cousin was moving around, banging nosily against the worktop with ferocious speed. Hermione gulped and tried to make her way over to the living area out of sight.

'Sit at the table Hermione,' Cassie said quite unusually. Hermione back tracked and settled quickly into one of the seats. Her fingers trembled slightly; what was Cassie going to do to her?

Cassie said nothing, her face hidden by the steamy cooker. Hermione drummed her nails on the place mat and bit her lip. This was intense.

Finally, after much harassment of the kitchen ware, Cassie emerged next to Hermione with a plate in her hands. 'Here you go!' She said brightly. As she laid the plate down, it wasn't its contents that surprised her the most. It was the fact that Cassie was smiling pleasantly.

'Thanks,' Hermione said uncertainly, looking down at her breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and beans. It looked quite tasty!

'Oh I forgot your orange juice,' she said and hurried to the worktop, grabbed a glass of orange and sat down beside her once she placed it onto the coaster in front of Hermione. She looked at Hermione, beaming.

'What?' Hermione said suspiciously. 'Who are you and what have you done with my cousin, Cassie?'

Cassie laughed and leapt up to get her own food. 'This is my way of thanking you, Hermione!' She said, placing her own plate and juice down. 'Eat up!'

'Thank me for what?'

'You saved my life last night!' She said simply. 'Those stupid American morons were going to finish me off but you stepped in and stopped them! You're so talented Hermione!'

Hermione was speechless. She hadn't actually saved her life because they wouldn't have killed anyway but she was still welling up inside. She smiled and helped herself to some sausage.

'As if I could do anything else!' She said, smiling. 'This breakfast's delicious! I didn't know you could cook!'

'I like to cook as a hobby.' Cassie said through a mouthful of egg. 'I find it soothing!'

The Granger cousins spent the rest of the day with each other, catching up properly on each other's interests and livelihoods. It was another beautiful day, the last one before they set off for home so they played mini tennis in the back garden with some supplies they found in the shed. They took a swim in the pool and both laughed at how Hermione's hair frizzled up insanely afterwards.

'Too bad you can't have anyone to tame it for you now!' Cassie giggled over a glass of coca cola under the shade of the table umbrella outside.

Hermione grinned, 'I don't know, I would love to see the looks on my friend's faces when I come back to school looking like this! Then at least I can mend it then!'

Cassie giggled and sighed in the cool breeze.

In the evening, Aunt Jane and Uncle Robert were busy getting the suitcases out ready for packing in the morning. Somehow, Hermione found this rather depressing.

'I hate this bit of the holiday,' Cassie sighed as they spent the last hour before dinner watching the TV. 'Getting the cases out.'

'Hmm,' Hermione replied, 'this place has sort of grown on me. It is quite beautiful!'

'After dinner, let's go for a walk down the street and see the wildlife!' Cassie said out of the blue.

'What?' Hermione mused; wouldn't it be dangerous to go out after dark?

Cassie read her mind and smiled gently, giving a very Hermione-ish feature. 'Don't worry, I meant with my parents. We always go out on the last night of the hols. You'll love it!'

So after a tasty dinner of lasagne and Cassie made apple pie, the Granger's left the path of their villa and walked down the garden lit pathway. It was really warm and the atmosphere was amazing. Hermione and Cassie linked arms, walking ahead. There was little noise except for the buzzing of crickets in the hidden grass, tiny garden planted lights lit magnificently along the sidewalk, no cars or people joined them on their evening walk. The sky above was a deep, everlasting midnight blue, transitioning slowly into an inky black sky scattered with diamond stars. A few planes overhead twinkled red and gold lights.

It was peaceful; no other word for it. Hermione had tied her hair up with lots of pins to keep it from looking monstrous. After just under an hour, they rounded a few blocks and came back to their villa. Jane and Robert smiled at each other and said something about having a glass of wine on the patio. Cassie and Hermione went to their rooms to change into their nightclothes.

'Would I like Hogwarts?' Cassie asked, as they slept beside each other in their respective beds.

'I think you would like the spells.' Hermione said. 'You probably wouldn't go as far as being in love with the rules and the teachers though!' And Cassie laughed.

'But I believe Hogwarts is just a place you fall in love with instantly, I can't really explain it.'

Cassie sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'I'd love to talk to a ghost or something,' she muttered. 'Or eat something totally weird.'

Hermione nodded sleepily and turned over under her thin duvet. Sleep was calling her.

**One more chapter to go…thanks for reading it guys, you're awesome!**


	13. Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The time had come to leave Florida for home. Luckily, the 'Air Con' charm had lifted so that Cassie had had a peaceful, sticky free night's sleep. Cassie also explained to Hermione that it was tradition to have a midnight feast on the last night before they went to sleep.

Hermione heard Cassie's alarm set off at midnight and she heard her cousin dive into the kitchen cupboards. Hermione was left sitting on her bed in her night gown, thinking sadly of Cassie eating her midnight feast by herself on these trips; because she never brought friends or family with her before now and Robert being a dentist, her parents never knew about it of course.

This feast was unlike the one the night they left for their holiday back home. It was aroused with quiet laughter, jokes and munching chocolate. Hermione couldn't remember having this much time with her cousin before now without arguing about something.

Before the sun rose, the girls were already asleep again in their comfy beds.

After one last meal of waffles and fruit at the kitchen table, the Grangers heaved their luggage into the boot of their hire car and Uncle Robert drove them all back to Orlando International Airport.

'Did you enjoy your trip, girls?' Aunt Jane asked enthusiastically from the front seat.

'I loved it thanks, Aunt Jane!' Hermione beamed, giggling as Cassie showed Hermione pictures on her mobile phone.

'What are you laughing at?' Uncle Robert asked as he stopped at some traffic lights.

'Just some pics from at the theme parks, dad!' Cassie said. This was partly true. When they went to 'Sea World' that day when the American wizards were present, Cassie caught a few embarrassing snapshots of them trembling before a particularly large walrus.

They got to the airport on time and waited in the transit lounge for their due flight at 4.25pm. The plane left the ground on schedule and they took off from the bright blue skies, straight for what would be the darkening, patchy grey ones.

They were back in Heathrow, Uncle Robert and Aunt Jane found their car in the car park and the family travelled silently back to their home. Hermione was so tired; she couldn't move her mouth at all. When it should have been 2AM in Florida, it was now dawn in Britain and her mind pounded in the confusion. Finally, after a while, her aunt and uncle dropped her off at home. Hermione's parents came out of the house and smiled brightly. 'We got your postcard, honey!' Mrs Granger smiled, hugging her only daughter tightly. 'I'm so glad you had fun!'

Hermione wanted to say goodbye to her cousin, but she was asleep in the back of the car.

'We mustn't wake her up,' Aunt Jane said, hugging Hermione's mum goodbye. 'We'll see you all later…and maybe we will see you in the summer, Hermione?'

'Yes, I'd like that!' Hermione beamed.

She waved off her Aunt and Uncle from the front door and went inside.

Monday morning, the skies were fresh and frosty in the dying winter air. Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express in a thick coat, matched with scarf and gloves. She shivered, mouth muffled with woolly scarf; Hogsmeade felt even colder then when she left. She chattered her teeth while the conductor helped get her trunk down. Out of the foggy platform, a huge looming figure came towards her. 'Come 'ere, Hermione!' Hagrid boomed, opening his arms wide. Hermione skipped into his embrace and smiled. 'Good to see you Hagrid!' She said happily.

The two of them walked up the Hogwarts grounds together, the snow had cleared yet there was still a touch of mushy slush here and there. 'They've been most anxious to see yer, Hermione!' Hagrid said reassuringly. 'Though I think Ron an' Harry have had a bit of trouble doing their homework without yer around!'

Hermione laughed and they set upon the stone steps leading up to the front door. Hagrid opened it with his huge hand and it creaked in. They stepped into the Entrance Hall, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

'Good trip, Miss Granger?' She asked.

'Yes, Professor,' Hermione answered.

McGonagall surveyed her behind her glasses and her lips were tight, more then usual. 'The Headmaster made it clear to me that your little slip up of a certain spell last Thursday was in defence?'

'Yes, Professor,' Hermione said meekly, Hagrid moving her trunk into the hall. 'In defence of myself and my cousin!'

'Of course,' McGonagall said a shadow of a smile on her face. 'Very well. There's no need to go any further with this investigation. You may go straight to Gryffindor Tower!'

'Professor,' Hermione said, looking around. It was so quiet. 'Shouldn't it be breakfast now?'

'Certainly, however the students wouldn't forfeit their last morning off to get up this early!' The smile almost cracked onto her face.

'Morning off?' Hermione wondered.

'Yes, it's a bank holiday isn't it?' McGonagall's smile now formed and she left for the Great Hall.

Hagrid heaved Hermione's trunk up to the Fat Lady and bid her farewell. She breathed in, said the password, ('Alpha Centauri') and heaved herself through the portrait hole. She expected it to be empty, but a colossal boom of noise almost swept her away. The Weasley Twins, Ginny, Harry and Ron roared with delight and stepped back to reveal a rather smart banner hanging on top of the fireplace which read, 'WELCOME BACK HERMIONE!'

Hermione gasped and ran into their arms, hugging each of them tightly.

'So how was Dizzy World?' Ron asked, winking. Hermione suppressed a laugh and dug into her trunk. 'Well, I got presents for you all!' Her cheeks glowed in the warmth of the room.

She gave Ginny a cuddly toy in the shape of a dolphin. Ron received not a 'Disney Pen' but a snow globe of the theme park castle. He gazed at it and shook the 'snow' up and down, eyes glued to the ornament inside. Harry got loads of sweets and finally, she turned to Fred and George. They looked eagerly at her and she sighed, giggling, pulling out something wrapped in bubble wrap.

The twins tore away the wrap and gasped at their present. It was a mini toilet. George pressed down on a red button on top and it made rude noises. They laughed hard and loud for quite some time. So easily amused.

'So,' Harry said, as they listened to Hermione's tale of adventure in Florida, 'you like your cousin now, then?'

'She's quite underestimated,' Hermione nodded her head. In the background she heard farts and wheezes and Fred and George's naughty giggles. It had been two hours and it still hadn't got old for them.

'Quite a nice tan, you got!' Ginny laughed.

Hermione looked at her arms proudly but protectively covered her hair.

'Yeah, we didn't want to say anything but…' Ron rolled around the heath rug, laughing his head off. Hermione grimaced. She whipped out her wand and tidied her hair down to its normal size. 'Thank goodness I can use magic again!' She muttered.

Harry yawned. 'Back to work tomorrow though!'

'By the sounds of it, you've not done much then?' Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

_WHELCH_

Fred chortled in the corner.

'Well…no, not exactly,' Ron's ears went pink. 'You know that essay Snape set us?'

'I finished that before I left!' Hermione said, cross.

'Hey hey! Don't jump to conclusions!' Ron said quickly, 'we just need…a bit of checking is all.'

'What am I to you, a practise marker?' Hermione said, a bit frosty.

There was silence apart from the flush of a toilet behind them. She sighed. 'Let me have a look!'

Harry and Ron hurriedly gave her a thousand thanks and raced up to their dormitory to retrieve their homework.

Ginny giggled, 'so…are you going to write to Cassie more often?'

'I think I will, yeah!' Hermione smiled at Ginny's toy dolphin sitting in the red head's lap.

That night, Hermione went up to the Owlery and fastened a package to one of the school owl's legs. It soared off into the night and Hermione leant against the window ledge, gazing at the starry night sky. The package was destined for Cassie, as she remembered her saying, 'I'd love to eat something weird…'

Filled with chocolate frogs, Cauldron Cakes, fizzing whizbees and other much enjoyed wizard treats she had collected off the train, she was sure Cassie would enjoy them very much. The lady who pushed the lunch trolley mentioned that there were too few passengers to finish off the entire entity so gave what was left to Hermione for free.

The owl vanished behind a cloud and Hermione turned back to Gryffindor Tower. The image of her cousin's face when the owl arrived was one of utmost delight.

**THe eND!**

**Hope You enjoyed the story and Merry Christmas to All!!**


End file.
